tout commença par une douche
by AnnaMejai
Summary: Hannibal se fait surprendre chez Will par ce dernier alors qu'il est sensé se trouver en prison... il souhaitait le voir une dernière fois, avant de le laisser en paix. Mais comme à son habitude, sa curiosité entraînera une réaction en chaîne...
Ceci aurait du être comique du début à la fin, j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de très mais alors très con. Genre grosse hallu loufoque à base d'un Will qui trouve un Hannibal dans sa salle de bains alors qu'il est censé être enfermé à l'asile. Malheureusement ça c'est transformé en... ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout commença par une douche...

Je rentre chez moi, complètement fourbu. Cette journée a été absolument horrible, ou plutôt ces journées devrais-je dire. Convaincu par mon ex-patron Jack Crawford, je suis retourné sur le terrain pour l'aider à pourchasser un énième psychopathe. L'enquête s'est déroulée sur une dizaine de jours extrêmement pénibles, et après que ce tueur ait enfin commis une erreur, nous l'avons localisé puis traqué, trois jours durant.  
C'est à peine si je parviens à avancer droit sans trébucher ou vaciller tant je suis fatigué. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien crû que je finirai dans le bas fossé plus d'une fois sur le chemin de la maison. Ma clef trouve difficilement le trou de la serrure, mais au prix d'un effort titanesque de concentration, je suis enfin rentré ! Adossé au battant immédiatement verrouillé derrière moi, je souffle un bon coup, expirant jusqu'à ce qu'un étau me comprime la tête et que mes poumons me brûlent.  
La maison est plongée dans le noir, quoi de plus normal, il est trois heures du matin, mais puisque je compte monter immédiatement me coucher, ça n'a pas d'importance. Puis soudain, j'entends de l'eau qui coule. Normalement, cette baraque devrait être aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau puisque Molly, son fils ainsi que nos chiens sont partis quelques jours pour le ranch de la sœur de mon épouse.  
Imprudemment, je me dis que c'est certainement l'un des deux qui a oublié de fermer l'eau avant de partir. Tout en me débarrassant de mes chaussures, puis du reste de mes affaires en les semant un peu partout, je ne prête aucune attention au voyant rouge clignotant du répondeur, et monte lourdement les marches qui mènent à l'étage.  
Un détail finit par me titiller néanmoins : l'eau qui coule produit un son. L'eau qui coule sur quelqu'un fait un autre son.  
Devinez lequel des deux, je ne devine que trop tard à cause de mon épuisement ?

Avant que je ne le réalise, et sous le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline, l'arme qui se trouve toujours à ma ceinture me saute dans la main, toute ma fatigue semblant s'être évaporée. Le « flic » en moi est de retour. Il avance comme on lui a appris, à pas lents et silencieux, prêt à lever son arme et tirer, les genoux légèrement fléchis. J'approche de la salle de bains, puis ne tarde pas à ouvrir la porte, me laissant surprendre par une scène plus que surréaliste.  
Nom d'une encéphalite !

\- Bonjour, Will, me salue gaiement Hannibal Lecter debout dans ma baignoire en train d'en enjamber le rebord.

C'est trop pour mon cerveau. Un voile noir se pose sur mes yeux après que la pièce se soit mise à tanguer dangereusement. Je m'effondre lourdement, toutefois et contre toute attente, je demeure conscient. J'entends le blond s'agiter, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il s'agenouille à côté de moi, tout en m'appelant.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? Je l'interroge dans un souffle, les yeux fermés.

Il me redresse, m'appuie contre le montant de la porte et s'éloigne. Je l'entends faire couler l'eau du robinet et très vite, je sens quelque chose de lisse et froid se poser contre mes lèvres.

\- Buvez, c'est de l'eau. Vous êtes tout pâle Will.

Je lui obéis, appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide dans ma bouche ainsi que le long de ma gorge. Lorsqu'enfin, j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour tomber sur mon ex-psychiatre, nu comme un ver du torse jusqu'aux hanches, qui sont pudiquement couvertes d'une serviette nouée sur le côté. Les gouttes étincelantes éparpillées sur sa peau dévalant les reliefs de son corps attirent mon attention. Je m'aperçois de ce que je suis en train de faire qu'au moment où la perle d'eau que je suivais depuis la clavicule disparaît au niveau du tissu éponge ceignant la taille d'Hannibal. Je sens mes oreilles et mes joues chauffer insidieusement. Quant à son visage d'ordinaire aussi lisible qu'un livre de marbre, il ne semble qu'amusement à cet instant précis. Mais que fait-il là ?

Après qu'il se soit rendu à Jack il y a environ deux ans, je ne l'ai pas revu ni ne lui ai parlé depuis son procès. Et le voilà, à poil dans ma salle de bains, alors qu'il devrait être enfermé à des kilomètres dans l'asile de Baltimore.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandai-je à nouveau.  
\- Vous vous répétez Will, plaisante-t-il. À croire que vous n'appréciez pas ma présence.  
\- Je ne suis pas en assez bon état pour délibérer sur ce point.  
\- Effectivement, m'accorde-t-il, vous avez une mine affreuse, quoique ce ne soit pas grand-chose à côté de celle que vous aviez autrefois.  
\- Euh... Merci.

Enfin, je crois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Plus ça va, moins ce que je suis en train de vivre me paraît réaliste. Ça y est, j'y suis ! J'ai dû m'endormir au volant. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Par acquit de conscience, je me pince, mais une soudaine douleur au bras, suite à cela, brise toutes mes illusions. Je suis bel et bien réveillé, enfin si l'on peut dire, écroulé dans ma salle de bain, et l'homme le plus dangereux des États-Unis se trouve face à moi en petite tenue, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

\- Prévois-tu de te servir de cela, me demanda-t-il en désignant mon arme gisant près de moi.  
Je les regarde tous les deux alternativement plusieurs fois.

\- Comptes-tu me faire du mal ? Lui rétorquais-je.  
\- Non, admet-il, très sincère.  
\- Alors je n'en aurais pas l'usage, dis-je, à bout de forces.

Sur ce, mon corps me lâche et je m'endors.  
Il me semble que je flotte, la gravité n'a plus aucun effet sur moi, jusqu'à ce que je me pose sur un nuage. Oh oui, c'est certainement un nuage, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre, tellement c'est doux et moelleux. J'ai bien un peu froid au début, mais très vite, je me sens vraiment bien. Tout mon corps est comme baigné d'un doux soleil, éprouvant un bien-être jusqu'alors jamais atteint, et une infinie félicité. Et tandis que je me vautre littéralement dans cet état extatique, il y a comme une voix qui me susurre des tendresses au creux de l'oreille. Elle est tellement douce que même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit, il ne peut s'agir que de mots d'amour.  
À mon réveil, je me trouve dans mon lit, délicieusement recouvert de ma couette, alors que bras et jambes ne m'obéissent plus. Devenu homme de plomb, je ne peux qu'essayer de réfléchir à mes derniers souvenirs. Peu à peu, tout me revient, et la panique me gagne. Ou plutôt j'attends qu'elle me gagne. Mais rien. Je suis détendu, apaisé. Un bruit dans le couloir attire mon attention, puis la porte s'ouvre sur Hannibal, cette fois vêtu. Il ne porte pas l'un de ses célèbres costumes, mais des vêtements plutôt « normaux ». Cela m'importe peu, car un costume d'épluchure ne réussirait pas à le ridiculiser, alors un simple pantalon et un pull ne peuvent que l'avantager. En revanche, sa mine m'inquiète un tantinet. Il a l'air d'un chat qui vient de tomber sur un seau de crème, un très gros seau.

\- Vous avez l'air satisfait.  
\- Oh, mais je le suis. Bien dormi ?  
\- Je crois oui. En fait, je me sens parfaitement bien. Il faut avouer que j'en avais besoin.  
\- Pour que votre nuit ait duré deux jours, je vous crois sur parole, m'informe-t-il en s'installant sur le bord du matelas.

Un geste somme toute banal, mais qui d'un seul coup me semble d'une intimité assez perturbante, si bien que j'ai le réflexe de vouloir me décaler. Enfin, j'en ai envie, mais rien ne se passe. Une inspiration de dernière minute m'amène à lui poser une question.

\- Hannibal ?  
\- Oui, Will ?  
\- Vous m'avez fait quelque chose ?  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par « quelque chose » ?

Mais il joue les idiots ma parole !

\- Vous m'avez drogué ? Je suis parfaitement réveillé, mais je ne parviens pas à contracter le moindre muscle.  
\- Oh cela ? Oui en effet, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une simple mesure destinée à vous innocenter auprès de ce bon vieux Jack.

Gné ? Que vient faire Jack « je vais tellement vous culpabiliser que vous reviendrez quand même bosser pour moi » Crawford, là-dedans ?

\- Voyez-vous, poursuit Hannibal, dans votre épuisement, vous avez manqué son message vocal vous informant de ma petite escapade. Malheureusement pour lui les forces de la nature sont de mon côté cette fois, figurez-vous qu'une énorme tempête de neige a paralysé une bonne moitié du pays, et qu'il n'a pu bouger jusqu'à il y a un quart d'heure. Il est fort aimable de vous laisser tant de messages alors que vous ne répondez pas depuis deux jours. À son insu bien entendu.  
\- Alors quoi ? Vous vous êtes échappé, arrêté ici pour faire une pause, le narguer un peu et puis vous repartez ?  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Et puis je voulais vous voir aussi. Vous m'avez manqué.  
\- Au risque de vous paraître grossier, cela n'est pas réciproque.

Le cannibale me sourit avec tendresse.

\- Je sais que c'est faux Will. Votre corps le sait aussi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui, vous vous souvenez certainement de l'épisode de l'encéphalite ? Et bien, ça n'a pas été la... Disons la seule expérience que j'ai pratiquée sur vous à cette époque.

L'effroi et l'appréhension me gagnent, ainsi qu'à ma grande honte, de l'excitation. Et puis soudain, il éclate de rire. C'est franc, et spontané, très inattendu chez lui. Il rit tellement qu'il en vient à se tenir les côtes, finissant même par manquer de s'étouffer.

\- Votre tête ! Parvient-il à articuler. Oh, je m'en souviendrai à jamais !

Manifestement, ma mine outrée le fait repartir de plus belle. Toujours immobilisé et comprenant que je suis l'objet d'un humour plus que douteux, j'attends patiemment qu'il se calme, ce qui n'arrive que de longues minutes plus tard.

\- Pardonnez-moi Will, mais c'était trop tentant. Il n'empêche, je suis légèrement vexé.  
\- Vous ? Vous êtes vexé ?! Alors que c'est moi qui viens d'imaginer que j'ai... Que vous me... dis-je sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase.  
\- Justement, j'avais espéré que malgré tout, vous me connaissiez mieux que cela.

C'est vrai que ma réaction a été quelque peu stupide. Violer, n'est pas du tout son type de perversion. Il persuade, convainc, ou retourne les volontés, mais contraindre par la force surtout pour un acte aussi vil... Je suis bien bête d'y avoir crû.

\- En revanche, j'avoue vous avoir touché pendant que vous dormiez.  
\- Essayeriez-vous de m'embrouiller, docteur Lecter ? Je suis perdu là.  
\- En fait, j'ai profité de votre état pour vous prodiguer un massage, avec un baume paralysant, d'où votre incapacité à vous mouvoir. Vous avez eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier, et j'admets prendre plaisir à ce genre de chose. J'ai été ravi de constater que vos blessures ont toutes bien cicatrisé.

Ok... Là, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais ajouter. Furtivement, je repense au bien-être sur le nuage. Manifestement, ça n'était pas qu'un rêve.

\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir ce cher Jack en l'attendant une deuxième fois, assène-t-il en se relevant.  
\- Attendez, suppliais-je en tentant de me lever, sans résultat.  
\- J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être buté. N'essayez pas de bouger, vous n'y arriverez pas avant plusieurs heures.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça... J'ai...  
\- Oui ?

Honte suprême.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Un ange passe. Hannibal me sourit à nouveau, puis vient m'aider. Je me fais l'effet d'une poupée désarticulée, très encombrante, et pourtant, il me manipule avec dextérité et délicatesse. La suite se déroule de façon on ne peut plus efficace, et ses gestes sont dignes du professionnalisme d'un auxiliaire de vie. Plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, je me retrouve dans ma situation initiale. Il me recouche, rabat les couvertures sur mon corps, puis après avoir hésité, s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- Au revoir, Will, déclare-t-il sur un ton très doux.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, et ne fais donc que le regarder. Mon estomac se serre, et bientôt, j'angoisse.

\- Je vous ai aimé, vous savez, me confie-t-il. Et je pense que je vous aimerai toujours. J'ai énormément eu de peine la nuit où...

Il n'a pas besoin de me préciser laquelle. Celle où il a tué Abigaël, et m'a laissé pour mort.

\- Pour ma défense, j'avais senti Freddie sur vous plus tôt, et pensé que vous m'aviez trahi. Puis il y a eu toutes ces péripéties en Italie, chez les Verger... Je vous ai attendu dans ma cage de verre et finalement, il est devenu évident que vous ne vouliez plus avoir à faire à moi. Je me suis donc échappé, avec pour objectif de vous faire mes adieux. À présent, je vais me retirer, et vous laisser tranquille dans la famille que vous vous êtes trouvée. Ils ont l'air gentil tous les deux. J'espère sincèrement que cette vie vous rend heureux Will, car en fin de compte, j'ai réalisé que je ne souhaitais plus que cela. Que vous soyez heureux.

J'assimile ces paroles en ayant l'impression qu'une pastèque s'est coincée dans ma gorge tout en le regardant se redresser.

\- Et vous ? Croassai-je. Serez-vous heureux ?  
\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Il a l'air surpris, mais cela semble lui faire plaisir.

\- Je ne vous souhaite pas... dis-je avant de rectifier ma pensée. Je ne vous souhaite plus de mal. Je ne cernerai sans doute jamais le mystère que vous représentez, mais je vous accepte tel que vous êtes, et ai cessé de vous en vouloir.

Mes mots le font rayonner. Alors il se penche lentement sur moi, et m'embrasse la joue à la commissure des lèvres, avant de se redresser puis de sortir de ma chambre.  
Ce qui me parait des siècles plus tard, Jack et la cavalerie défoncent la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Toujours paralysé, je ne peux qu'à grand-peine m'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Et encore, c'est comme si je venais de terminer le semi-marathon !

Mon ex-patron est furieux de l'avoir raté, et me regarde de façon vraiment effrayante. Heureusement, Zeller et Price récoltent sur ma peau et dans mon sang suffisamment de ce qu'Hannibal m'a tartiné sur la peau pour m'innocenter. Le baume était à base d'une plante au nom imprononçable, et apparemment, je n'aurais même pas dû pouvoir remuer le petit doigt.

Des jours plus tard, je me promène dans les bois main dans la main avec Molly, les chiens et le petit s'ébattant un peu plus loin.

\- Tu es pensif, mon cœur, me dit-elle.  
\- Je suis désolé. J'avais promis de ne pas penser. Aide-moi s'il te plaît, parle-moi de ton boulot.  
\- Will...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et si toi, tu me parlais de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me propose-t-elle doucement.  
\- Je sais pas trop. C'était... Bizarre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il a été différent de ce que tu connaissais ?  
\- Pas vraiment, dis-je en tentant de trouver les mots.

Au bout d'un moment, je lâche un « excuse-moi, je n'y arrive pas encore », mais elle me sourit. Molly n'est pas une de ces femmes qui cherche à vous culpabiliser, ou même à faire du chantage affectif. J'ai une chance énorme de l'avoir dans ma vie, c'est une personne formidable. Et je suis parfaitement heureux à ses côtés. Ou je l'étais... Jusqu'à ce que Hannibal refasse une petite apparition. Alors, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de me montrer loyal envers elle.  
Nous laissons la conversation où elle est, puis achevons notre promenade. La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance joyeuse. Mon beau-fils et les chiens font les clowns et rire me fait le plus grand bien. Au moment de nous coucher, je prends Molly dans mes bras, et me serre contre sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que ça ne me fait aucun effet, cette partie de son corps que pourtant, j'apprécie énormément n'a plus la même attraction qu'avant. Je me serre plus fort, honteux de moi. Cela fait des jours que mon esprit est tourné vers Hannibal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Molly me caresse les cheveux et soudain un flash me traverse. Un souvenir aussi fugace que net. Je suis dans mon lit, alangui contre quelqu'un qui passe ses doigts dans mes boucles.

« Mano meile »

Oh seigneur.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que des hauts le cœur soulèvent mon estomac et que dans mes oreilles résonne cette voix si aimante, celle d'Hannibal. Je me précipite à temps vers la salle de bains, et c'est penché sur la cuvette que Molly me retrouve.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux un médicament ?

Je lève la main pour lui signaler que ce n'est pas la peine, puis une nausée me reprend. Plus tard, je suis calmé, j'ai la bouche rincée et nous sommes tous les deux assis sur le sol de la salle de bains.

\- Will, je sais que cet homme a beaucoup compté pour toi, quelle que soit la façon dont votre relation s'est déroulée. Tu as cherché à l'oublier dans mes bras et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à toi, et à ce que nous avons réussi à construire. Mais tu ne mérites pas de demeurer enchaîné à moi par une quelconque idée de loyauté. Et si je veux être honnête, je mérite d'être aimée. Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît, ajoute-t-elle quand je m'apprête à répliquer. Tu m'aimes, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour, et celui que tu as pour moi, finira par ne pas suffire. Ce serait vraiment dommage d'être têtu et rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous soyons malheureux.

Elle parle doucement, calmement, avec toute sa gentillesse naturelle. On s'adresse ainsi aux enfants apeurés que l'on ne souhaite pas brusquer. J'arrive à peine à en croire mes oreilles.

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Je demande légèrement assommé.

\- Je veux que nous soyons heureux, que cela soit en restant ensemble ou en se séparant. Et il me semble que la première solution peut nous amener à ne plus l'être.

La surprise me cloue au sol.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à faire un choix, je vais te confier un dernier élément.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, et je ne veux pas t'influencer, je le partage avec toi simplement pour que tu aies toutes les données. Ne tire pas cette tête, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- J'ai découvert que tu parles en dormant Will, lorsque tu es très fatigué surtout.

Oh misère... non, pitié, ne va pas plus loin...

\- Ces derniers mois, tu as souvent dit son nom.

\- Molly, je...

Qu'ajouter à cela ? La mortification est encore trop douce par rapport à ce que je ressens présentement. Honteux au-delà de l'assumable, je baisse la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly pose sa main sur mon crâne et lentement, me fait me redresser.

\- Allez, souris.

\- Je suis désolé, Molly.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça n'est pas strictement défini, finis-je par lui répondre, il ne rentre pas tellement dans les cases habituelles de classification, tu sais. Mais oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Elle me sourit, puis se redresse et sort de la salle de bain sans se presser. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est de retour et me tend une enveloppe. Dessus, je peux lire son prénom, délicatement calligraphié de la main d'Hannibal. Fébrile, je l'ouvre et en sors une lettre également de la main de mon ancien psychiatre.

« Chère Molly,

Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ni n'avons jamais parlé et pourtant, je pense que nous nous connaissons un peu. Je m'appelle Hannibal, et j'aime votre mari. Actuellement, je me suis échappé de ma prison, car je souhaitais le revoir une dernière fois avant de m'envoler vers d'autres horizons, et pour l'heure, je veille son sommeil, emplissant une nouvelle pièce de mon palais mental d'images de la paix que l'on ressent dans votre maison.

Vous l'avez vraiment bien choyé, je suis très heureux de le trouver en si bonne forme (enfin exception faite de l'épuisement dû à sa dernière enquête, le pauvre s'est quasiment endormi debout).  
Je ne compte pas m'immiscer entre vous, et souhaite simplement vous remercier de prendre si grand soin de Will et de l'aimer. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile et j'avoue avoir été responsable de beaucoup de ses tourments. Ne lui en veuillez pas, je vous prie, si après mon départ, il semble différent de l'homme que vous connaissez. J'ai tendance à le chambouler émotionnellement pour assouvir ma curiosité personnelle (c'est là l'un de mes plus gros défauts), mais de fait, il met quelque temps pour s'en remettre.

Je vous souhaite une longue vie heureuse, et vous assure que vous n'entendrez jamais plus parler de moi.  
Amicalement,

Hannibal Lecter. »

La fin de la lettre me semble très floue, jusqu'à ce que mes larmes roulent sur mes joues. Un véritable torrent sort de mes yeux, et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je crois que Molly est venue me prendre dans ses bras et m'y a bercé jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse.  
Je me réveille la tête sur ses cuisses et recouvert d'un plaid. Dehors, l'aube déploie ses rayons pastel. J'ai l'impression d'être anesthésié. Je me relève sans bruit, soulève ma femme dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à notre chambre. Toujours en silence, je quitte la pièce et retourne dans la salle de bains. J'ai besoin d'une douche, froide, histoire de ressentir quelque chose.  
Finalement, la gangue d'ouate qui m'enfermait s'est dissolue et je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire. Lorsque je m'habille dans le dressing, Molly me rejoint. Elle a l'air un peu fatigué, mais n'est pas triste.

\- Bonjour, me salue-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais bien. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur pour hier soir et je suis désolé que nous ayons passé là nuit comme ça.  
\- Cela ne fait rien, me rassure-t-elle en balayant l'air de la main comme pour dire « c'est vraiment pas grand-chose ». As-tu pris une décision ?  
\- Oui.

Je passe mon pull par-dessus ma tête avant de continuer, elle mérite que je la regarde dans les yeux, sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je vais partir. Je te laisse tout, je n'emporterai que quelques vêtements et le bateau.  
\- Tu comptes partir avec ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Promets-moi d'être prudent, ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne saison pour prendre la mer.  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Merci. As-tu déjà décidé de quand tu partirais ?  
\- Je dois finir de réparer le moteur. J'imagine que je m'en irai dès que ce sera le cas. Dans un jour ou deux.  
\- D'accord. Je vais t'aider à te préparer alors, tu serais capable d'oublier d'emporter de la nourriture. Et ne me réponds pas que tu pourrais la pêcher, car du poisson aussi sain soit-il ne suffit pas à constituer un repas.

Et puis elle ressort, me laissant à la fois ébahi et plein de respect. D'ordinaire, les femmes sont très... Larmoyantes en cas de rupture. Lorsqu'elles ne le sont pas, elles crient. J'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien, pour que Dieu m'épargne la grande scène des séparations habituelles.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, j'amarre mon petit bateau au port du Havre, une idée fixe en tête, celle de le vendre, puis partir à la recherche d'Hannibal. J'ai quelques idées précises des endroits où je peux le trouver. Durant des semaines, j'écume tous ces lieux, restant plusieurs jours, posant des questions plutôt indiscrètes en me prévalant d'un insigne que je n'ai plus le droit de porter. De toute façon, qui s'en soucie. Molly m'a assuré qu'elle tiendrait Jack à distance le plus longtemps possible puis qu'elle inventerait une excuse pour ma disparition. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise, lorsqu'en lisant le Times dans un train me conduisant à Paris, je tombe sur un minuscule paragraphe accompagné de ma photo. Elle est vieille, en noir et blanc, mais c'est bien moi.

« Le réputé consultant Will Graham, a été déclaré mort suite à sa disparition il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Dans les environs du lac où il aimait pêcher, les équipes de recherche ont d'abord retrouvé son matériel. Hier, ils ont découvert une de ses chaussures prise entre deux couches de glace du lac gelé. Il semblerait que le disparu soit tombé dans l'eau, et ait été pris au piège. Son supérieur Jack Crawford... »

Ben merde alors ! Molly a fait très fort sur ce coup. J'en reste estomaqué et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare. Soudain, je réalise quelque chose. Pourvu qu'Hannibal n'ait pas lu cet article... Qui sait quelle pourrait être sa réaction.

Trois heures plus tard, j'arrive à Montparnasse, je suis revenu à Paris, certain d'avoir manqué une piste. Exténué, je décide de rechercher un hôtel lorsque le hasard me fait percuter Bedelia Du Maurier. Tous deux trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit, nous nous relevons.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Me demande-t-elle plutôt froidement et l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.  
\- En voilà des façons d'accueillir un mort. Et bien que vous connaissiez déjà la réponse, je cherche notre ami commun.

Ses yeux tressaillent, agités de minuscules tics nerveux. La veine sur sa tempe et celle de son cou pulsent assez fort pour que je m'en aperçoive. Et puis je remarque qu'elle possède un bagage. Assez gros. Elle fuit, la vipère ! Je l'entraîne dans une ruelle déserte à deux pas de là et la plaque contre le mur.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
\- Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, maintenant laissez-moi passer.  
\- Il en est hors de question, je gronde en raffermissant ma prise jusqu'à voir le bord de ses lèvres se tordre sous la douleur. Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait, et où je peux trouver Hannibal.  
\- Non, répète-t-elle, maintenant terrifiée.

Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens, et lui laisse voir à quel point j'ai envie de la faire souffrir. Elle finit par me donner une adresse : 5 rue de Médicis, à côté du Jardin du Luxembourg. Je la traîne jusqu'à la station de taxis, et l'oblige à monter. À contrecœur, elle répète l'adresse pour le chauffeur et moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous y sommes. Elle tente bien de me fausser compagnie, mais je ne la lâche pas et resserre ma poigne férocement. Ses mains tremblantes n'arrivent pas à ouvrir la porte alors je le fais pour elle et la tire à ma suite. Nous grimpons jusqu'au troisième étage et nous retrouvons sur un élégant palier devant une non moins élégante porte verte aux poignées dorées. La deuxième clef du trousseau nous ouvre la voie et sans perdre une seconde, nous sommes à l'intérieur. Je verrouille la porte, arrache le fil du téléphone qui se situe sur la console près de l'entrée et pousse Bedelia devant moi.

\- Où est-il ?  
\- Non. Non, je vous en prie Will...

Excédé, je la reprends par le bras et me mets en quête d'Hannibal. Lorsque nous arrivons devant une porte fermée, je sens que ma prisonnière tente de résister. J'ouvre la porte et nous fais entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agit d'une chambre, plutôt spacieuse et belle, mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le grand corps d'Hannibal étendu sur le sol. Je balance la femme sur le lit qui la fait rebondir et l'envoie de l'autre côté, puis je me penche sur mon ami.  
Je le retourne et prends son pouls. Il est en sueurs, agité de tremblements et de palpitations. Je rejoins Bedelia d'un bond, lui arrache son foulard et l'attache sur le fauteuil à proximité. Elle me supplie d'une telle litanie que je finis par lui donner une claque. Dieu me pardonne, je n'aime pas user de violence contre les femmes, mais je n'ai jamais pu la supporter cette reine des garces, enfin des glaces.

Je retourne auprès d'Hannibal et le hisse sur le lit. Son état m'inquiète. J'essaie de lui parler, de l'amener à reprendre conscience.

\- Que lui avez-vous donné ? Crachai-je en direction de Bedelia.

\- Qu'importe, il est trop tard, grince la blonde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire la maline. Je ne suis pas lui, mais je vous rappelle que je peux emprunter la personnalité des gens. S'il meurt, vous aurez quand même à faire à lui.

\- Et alors ? En admettant que je vous aide à le sauver, ma situation restera inchangée. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il m'épargnera.

C'est évident que non, et moi-même je serai plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de la traquer, mais il faut absolument que je le sauve, quitte à être un parjure par la suite. De toute façon, nulle autre promesse que celles que je ferais à Hannibal n'aura d'importance.

\- Je suis prêt à vous laisser quitter cet appartement vivante et en un seul morceau, il ne tiendra qu'à vous de correctement vous cacher. Maintenant, parlez ! Que lui avez-vous donné ?!

Soudain, une faible poigne m'agrippe. Hannibal a un sursaut de conscience, et se bat pour murmurer un mot.

\- Insul...ine, souffle-t-il.

\- Hannibal ? Hannibal ! Ne t'endors pas, c'est le moment de te montrer têtu ! Allez !

Une claque a le mérite de le ramener suffisamment pour que je lui dise clairement de se battre encore un peu. Je me rue hors de la chambre, et manque de renverser tous les meubles sur mon passage. Le temps m'est compté, il faut que je trouve du sucre, quelque chose de très sucré pour faire remonter son taux de glucose. Je ne prête pas attention au décor, et quand je trouve la cuisine, j'ouvre les placards tellement violemment qu'une des portes me reste dans la main. Je ne trouve rien. Le frigo est mon dernier espoir. Sur les étagères je récupère un pot de confiture, et dans la porte une bouteille de jus raisin. En faisant volte-face, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis du couloir et viens me cogner l'arcade contre un angle de mur. Je ne sens même pas la douleur. Si je ne suis pas assez rapide, Hannibal va tomber dans le coma et pire encore.

Mes mains sont agitées de tremblements, je sens quelque chose qui me coule le long du visage tandis que je relève le blond en position assise et entreprend de le faire boire sans le noyer au passage. Les secondes sont ralenties comme dans un film. La scène se fige à l'instar de ma respiration que je retiens sans y penser. Quand ses cils s'agitent, qu'ils s'écartent, me laissant enfin admirer ses yeux havane si particuliers, je peux à nouveau respirer. Hannibal semble un peu perdu. Je lui redonne du jus, de longues gorgées, qu'il boit docilement sans poser de question. Quel soulagement ! Je dois porter un sourire affreusement niais et transparent, mais ça m'est égal.

\- Tu saignes, me fait-il remarquer.

\- C'est rien. C'est rien du tout. Comment tu te sens ?

Il ne parle pas tout de suite. D'abord, il attrape ma main, qui s'est posée sur la sienne. Il les contemple longuement, tandis que pudiquement nous les entremêlons. Il finit par me lâcher, avant de laisser courrir sa paume lentement le long de mon bras. Même au travers de mes vêtements ce contact m'électrise. Elle suit la courbe de mon épaule, pour finir sur ma nuque. Il nous rapproche doucement. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, et quand nos fronts entrent en contact, le monde pourrait s'écrouler que nous ne le verrions pas. Il a toujours été très tactile, depuis le début, je me souviens que cela m'avait destabilisé. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que cette attitude prend tout son sens. De même qu'il a toujours veillé à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il m'offrait et continue à m'offrir, tout ce qu'il est sans réserve, je suis heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir le comprendre.

Nous demeurons ainsi un temps infini, sans nous soucier du spectacle que nous pouvons offrir. Puis nous nous séparons, et mettons fin à cette intimité presque plus intense qu'un acte charnel. Il détaille la chambre avant de tomber sur Bedelia recroquevillée telle une souris prise au piège. Il lui adresse un sourire que je qualifierai de carnassier et finit répondre à la question que je lui avait posée.

\- Je suis affamé.

Je m'en doute, et je suis quasiment certain que cette chère Bedelia sera au menu. Hannibal s'asseoit, se lève et me propose sa main. La mienne la saisit presque instinctivement. Il se dirige vers une armoire, et après l'avoir ouverte, saisit une petite trousse en cuir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, sur les quatres emplacements disponibles, seulement trois sont occupés par des petites seringues prè-dosées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Les seules doses d'insuline de ma trousse à pharmacie.

Il en prend une, et je devine ce qu'il va en faire. Oeil pour oeil dit l'adage. Je trouve cela on ne peut plus approprié. Une fois qu'il a drogué la blonde, il attrape le reste de sa trousse médicale, me reprend la main, et nous guide jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ne dit rien sur l'angle où mon arcade a laissé une marque sanglante qui a coulée sur quelques centimètres, en revanche son sourcil moqueur se dresse une fois de plus en voyant la porte arrachée.

\- Aucun commentaire je te prie.

\- Jamais je n'oserai, murmura-t-il. Tu étais donc tellement inquiet ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'étais. Je t'ai retrouvé inerte, en sachant pertinemment que l'autre peroxydée t'avais fait quelque chose, grognais-je.

\- Assied toi, que je nettoie ta plaie. Tu ne t'es pas loupé. Tu es au courant que les cicatrices ne rendent pas plus viril ?

Non mais je rêve ! Il ose se moquer de moi ? Après un moment d'intensité sans pareil comme nous venons tout juste de partager ?

\- Et si tu m'expliquais comment tu as pu passer à deux doigts de la mort, toi qui d'ordinaire en est le maître.

Et toc ! Ah on fais moins le malin monsieur le cannibale. Tandis qu'il nettoie mon front délicatement, je vois dans ses yeux comme du repentir et même un peu de honte. Bravo, maintenant je culpabilise.

\- Elle m'a eut par surprise. Elle lisait le Times dans le salon, et puis elle est venue me trouver. On a un peu discuté, elle a ramené un sujet sensible sur le tapis.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je doucement cette fois.

\- Toi. Et après avoir essuyé mon mutisme une fois de plus, elle m'a balancé le journal à la figure. La première chose que j'ai vu c'était ton visage. Ensuite j'ai lu l'article. Je crois qu'elle a profité de ce moment où j'étais secoué pour me piquer. Je ne suis pas fier. Je savais qu'elle voulais fuir, et je pense qu'elle avait tout préparé, attendant son heure.

Comme un sale moustique. Cette femme... je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour lui sauver la vie. Qu'elle aille au Diable. Hannibal achève mes soins, très silencieux. Je regrette ma causticité en réponse à ses taquineries. Finalement je me redresse et me rapproche de lui le plus possible avant d'initier un câlin plutôt maladroit. Mes bras entourant ses épaules par derrière, je viens poser ma tête contre la sienne joue à joue.

\- Hannibal ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien cuisiner quelqu'un pour moi ?

Il s'écarte suffisamment pour que nous puissions nous regarder et me sourie. Trois heures et deux Château Sainte Roselyne plus tard, nous achevons de déguster le plat auquel le docteur Du Maurier a gentiment contribué en fournissant la matière première. Hannibal est redevenu l'homme qu'il était, et si j'en juge par la lueur qui brille sans discontinuer dans ses yeux, depuis la première bouteille, il souhaite me dévoiler une facette supplémentaire. Peut-être s'agit-il du plaisir des retrouvailles, ou du soulagement d'avoir réussi à le sauver à temps ou tout simplement le vin, mais je me sens prêt à découvrir absolument tout ce qu'il désirera me montrer.

Fin !


End file.
